Lose Yourself
by guywholovesbooks
Summary: Percy awoke in his mom's apartment. But Chaos transports him into a different dimension where he doesn't remember anything from his past, and whats more he becomes 12 again, meaning he has to find the lightning bolt. Did i mention he has a sister now?
1. Prologue

Lose Yourself

A Percy Jackson and the Olympians story

Summary

Percy wakes up one night, at his home Upper-East-Side in NY. But what he realizes is that he has a sister now! He can't remember that past but he knows that this is not supposed to happen. He has no sister. And he is not 12. How will Percy go back to his actual world? And how did he get here? Read On to find out! First fanfic constructive criticism PLEASE! Rated T for swearing and may/may not include suggestive themes.

Prologue

Percy POV

I had a fantastic night at the campfire at Camp Half-Blood. Everybody was cheering and singing corny campfire songs with the Apollo campers. I was holding hands with Annabeth and was laughing hard. Nothing in the camp was abnormal- not yet, anyways. I whispered into my girlfriend, Annabeth's ear "Isn't it beautiful tonight?" Annabeth laughed and directed her 2 gray eyes of hers into mine and said, "Sure is." as she kissed me on the cheek. I met Annabeth when I was 12 and went on a quest together to go retrieve Zeus's lightning bolt. She had blond hair and princess curls. She also had her mother's eyes, gray, her mother was Athena, the Greek Goddess of wisdom. Oh yeah, all the Greek myths are true. Huh, figures. My dad, by the way is Poseidon. So we started to chat about ancient Greek constellation such as Orion and the Huntress, which by the way, is my friend Zoë Nightshade. Annabeth and me have been going out for 2 months now, after the second Titan war. I whispered again to her, "I'm getting tired, I'll see you tomorrow." as I kissed her good night. That night I had a dream; I was standing in a black vortex, which kinda looked like a black hole. I racked my brain for the name of the center of the black hole, "What was it…" I muttered to myself then I suddenly remembered, it was called the event horizon. So I waited there because usually dreams tell stuff that's important, and believe me, I know. So there I was starting to get bored, when 3 old ladies materialized from nowhere and bowed down in front of the event horizon, A chill came across my spine as I recognized the 3 ladies as the Three fates which determine the fate of the world. "What the fuck are they doing here?" I thought. Then another chill came across my spine and out of the shadows melted a young man in black armor and a blade fused from the four holy metals. Celestial Bronze, Stygian Iron, Imperial Gold and Hunter Silver. (A/N I don't know what the Silver that the hunters have are called so I'm going to call it hunter silver.) He looked like you wouldn't want to mess with him. Actually, scratch that. He was just plain "HOLY SHIT I'M SCREWED "kind of scary. He had a deep voice as he said, "Is it done yet, little sisters?" The middle Fate replied, "It is done, lord. Percy Jackson is now transported to an Alternate Universe." "Good. Wake him up." Then Percy blacked out as the dream ended


	2. I Get A New Twin Sister

Lose Yourself: Ch.1

What do you mean you're my sister?

**A/N: Hey guys! New Chapter, YAY! I'll try to update every Sunday in China, which is Saturday in the U.S. I used to be Canadian but I moved to China half a year ago. Enjoy and Review! Basically this is going to be a remake of the PJO series except with a sister. TLO will be called Lose Yourself, tell me what you want SOM's name to be. The Titans curse will be called Wish in the Stars Also; I want Alexia to have a crush before I bring Nico in the third book, so vote on whom to have a crush. I don't plan to have a made-up character, but tell me if you really want to. R&R Please! First fanfic! It makes me so happy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

PERCY POV

I felt like crap as I woke up from my dream. I couldn't remember anything from yesterday, or before that. I could only my mom, Sally, and a girl, with curly blond hair and stormy grey eyes, Annabeth, my name, Perseus Jackson, that I was 16, and my dream last night. I was in an apartment. Just then a pair of sea-green eyes popped out of nowhere and long, wavy dark hair fell into my face. She was tanned just like me and had a smirk on her face frankly; she looked a lot like me. She wore a sky blue t-shirt and Navy blue jeans. She scared the living hell outta me.

She yelled in my face, "PERCY GET OUT OF BED, WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE."

"Who the hell are you?" I said, kind of mad that she woke me up.

The girl just rolled her eyes and said, "Cut the crap Percy, we're going to be late for school."

School? What day is it? I thought.

The girl just looked annoyed and shouted, "MOM! I tried, Percy won't get up." She was just about to leave, when I grabbed her hand, and to my surprise, she didn't shout, PERVERT, or get away from me. She just acted like it was normal.

I looked at her pleadingly, and said, "I seriously don't know you."

"Sure you don't, and I'm Santa Claus." She said sarcastically.

Silence.

Finally she spoke, "If it'll get you to shut up about your stupid joke, fine. My name is Alexandra Jackson, but people call me Alexia, and I'm your twin sister. So lets go to school now." She started to tug at me again to get me out of bed.

Wait a second, I had a twin sister? What the hell? Before I had a chance to ask any questions or deny that claim, a voice that I recognized as my mom came from outside of the door and shouted, "PERSEUS AND ALEXANDRA JACKSON, YOU ARE LATE FOR SCHOOL AND YOU HAVE A FIELD TRIP TODAY, SO HURRY UP!"

"IT'S ALL PERCY'S FAULT, MOM!" Then she turned to me and growled, "Thanks a lot, asshole." As she stomped out of the room, fuming. I quickly got dressed and looked at the mirror to make sure my hair didn't stick up. Even though I don't remember anything, my gut tells me that this is definitely the weirdest thing I've ever experienced.

Then a look into the mirror turned my blood into ice. The world started to spin around me as I realized what had happened, every detail around me, the books on the desk, the flickering of the light above me, and my supposedly 'sister' yelling at me trying to get me to get going.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit." The reflection I was staring at was a 12 year-old version of me, Perseus Jackson.

**Sorry for the short chapter! I promise the next one will be longer! Review!**


	3. Math Teachers are Evil

Ch.2: Math Teachers are Evil

**A/N: Hey guys! Second Chapter! YAY! R&R please! I promised that this chapter would be longer and so here it is! Plot might be off a bit but that's fine!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**ALEXIA POV**

My day started actually surprisingly normal.

Until my brother claims that he doesn't know me. And as much as I don't want to admit something for my annoying brother. He looked like he was telling the truth. Percy was a TERRIBLE liar; even the most gullible of people can tell if he's lying. So I decided to play along with him, just because I wanted to get to the Museum, for our field trip. We were going to learn about Ancient Greece and Rome, and I LOVE Mythology, even though I wouldn't seem like it.

I was the kind of girl that is athletic.

I was the kind of girl every single sensible guy hit on and hated attention about how pretty I looked and never had a boyfriend.

I was the kind of girl who hated pink stuff and make up and preferred other slightly girly but not completely girly clothes.

I was the kind of girl who defended her friends, no matter what.

I was the kind of girl who was completely annoying, and who loves to put people together as couples.

I was the kind of girl who wasn't afraid to say what she thinks.

And I love my brother, in a sisterly way, of course. But seeing my brother this way, made me uncomfortable. After awhile, Percy finally got ready to leave. Since we were late for the school bus because of Percy's sloppiness, mom had to send us to school in Gabe's Camaro. Gabe, our step-father, was totally a bitch and complained that she wouldn't be able to make her awesome 7 layer dip, and that if there was a single scratch on his Camaro, he wouldn't let my mom have her salary. Did I mention he was a bitch?

So now I'm sitting on the bus thinking about how my mom deserved much better. Not an asshole that got her pregnant and left her straight afterwards, not a stepfather that didn't rake any income in and bet all of my mom's salary away, and certainly not 2 dyslexic, ADHD kids that get kicked out of every single school we go to. Right now, we were at Yancy, a semi-private school that sent us home every weekend but stayed at the dorms there for the weekdays.

We were sitting in the back; so we had three people there, Percy, Grover, and Me. Grover is Percy and I's best friend. Percy kept staring at Grover like he was trying to remember something from him. Nancy Bobofit, who was an asshole bully and an incredible slut, kept bullying Grover at school. Nancy literally flirted with a guy to get him attracted and threw a peanut butter sandwich at him, afterwards. So Percy and me took Grover into our group. He has leg problems so he walks with a weird limp. That doesn't really stop him from running to the school cafeteria for enchilada Tuesdays. I swear he runs faster than Olympic athletes when it comes to enchiladas.

Then Nancy Bobofit started to throw peanut butter and ketchup sandwiches at Grover, and that got me really pissed off, and when I get pissed off, its usually not a good sign. I was about to throw a smart comment at Nancy, but Grover stopped me.

"They're not worth the trouble. And plus, I like peanut butter." Grover said.

I clenched and unclenched my fists, and I was about to make Nancy stop it, but Percy did that first.

"Why don't you suck the face off of your boyfriend of the week?" Percy snapped.

Nancy shut up immediately and I gave my brother a fist bump.

"You guys really didn't have to do that," Grover complained.

"It's okay, goat boy, that's what friends do." I said, and patted him on the knee.

After awhile, Mr. Brunner, our super cool mythology teacher announced that we were there. The supervising teacher, Ms. Dodds, who was totally an ass and gave us extra homework every 5 seconds stared right at my brother and me. It was really creepy

I shuddered at the thought of that.

We got off of the bus and headed into the museum, where Mr. Brunner was talking about a statue of Kronos and how he swallowed all his children and whatnot. I wandered off, because, hey, I was ADHD, you got to cut me some slack. I was in the weapons exhibition looking at a pair of daggers.

The daggers were beautiful, the blades were shiny bronze, with one of them having a light blue tinge to it, and one that had a dark purplish kind of tinge to it. It looked wickedly sharp. I knew right away that I wanted one of those for Christmas (A/N a pathetic attempt at humor. :P) it had intricate wave designs on the handle, and a hand guard with sharp edges. On one of the blades, there was an engraving and it said, Rain and on the other it said and Tide.

"Huh, looks pretty cool, Rain and Tide," I said to myself. Then I realized something. The letters were in ancient Greek. I was confused now. I can barely read English! Let alone Greek. Somewhere down the hall I can hear Mr. Brunner announce that it was lunch. So I walked outside, where everybody was gathering for lunch. I sat next Percy, and he whispered to me,

"Where have you been? I got chewed out for not paying attention."

Good, I thought, Percy was finally beginning to act normal again. He was really starting to worry me. With that thought I replied,

"Suits you right, for not paying attention!"

He just grinned.

After awhile, we were chatting about how stupid Ms. Dodds was when Nancy Bobofit started to bother us. By calling us names and throwing peanut butter and ketchup sandwiches at us.

I don't even remember how Nancy Bobofit got wet. All I know is I got mad. Nancy screamed, " ! Alexia and Percy pushed me into the water!" as I realized that we were in some deep shit.

Ms. Dodds walked to us with, is that a snarl? No, it looked more like a stern face, I hope. She grabbed me and Percy's wrists and hissed, "We need to have a talk about, ah, your behavior. Then she told us to follow her into the museum. We stopped at the weapons exhibition, where rain and tide were.

Ms. Dodds turned on us, and hissed, "You've been giving us troubles, both of you, Perseus, Alexandra" Her eyes bore into mine, and I flinched.

"Your time is up!" Ms. Dodds said and she started to turn.

Her hands turned into talons, with webs between it, her jacket turned into large, leathery wings, and yellow eyes now.

I did the first that came to mind. I punched the display case for the Rain and Tide, and took them out, as the glass shattered into pieces. Percy was dazed again. Useless.

Ms. Dodds charged.

"Bring it on, bitch." And I had charged also.

**Ooooooohhhh a cliffy**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
